bobobo la nueva era
by alexlopez321
Summary: despues de 100 años de tranquilidad los cazadores de pelo vuelven a parecer. Pero como bobobo y los otros ya han muerto apareceran 5 heroes nuevos: Ginka, Mailen, Don patch junior, Llama y Chaktet
1. PROLOGO

PROLOGO: UN NUEVO HEROE PARA SALVAR A LA TIERRA: GINKA

Habían pasado 100 años después de que bobobo derrotara a los cazadores de pelo. Pero como que ellos nunca se rinden han vuelto a contraatacar con su nuevo capitán: bola de tenis primero. Pero como que ya están muertos todos nuestros antiguos protagonistas tenemos que buscar un nuevo héroe. Por eso presentamos hoy… ¡Casting para un nuevo héroe!

Tenemos aquí a 5 candidatos: uno que parece un… ¿moco? Lo siento pero eres muy asqueroso para ser un héroe, mejor que te vayas a tu hogar, una nariz:

Mocoman: ¿queeee? ¿Pero ya os olvidáis de softon?el era peor que yo… ¡era una caca!

Te equivocaste era un helado de fresa, así que ¡vete de aquí o te echo los perros! Mocoman se fue corriendo hacia la salida del casting más loco del mundo, pues solamente quedan 4 candidatos que son: el hombre invisible, mmm… parece un buen héroe… ¡estas elegido! Creo que serás muy poderoso, ningún enemigo adivinara tus golpes. En el suelo había un papel que ponía lo siguiente (esto de que el narrador hable y narre lía un poco pero así es más gracioso):

Mmm… me han llamado… mi madre ha desaparecido, dicen que la razón es que como es invisible nadie la ve… pero no me lo creo… me voy a buscarla Hombre invisible

Pues tristemente solo quedan 3 candidatos que son: un tío con el pelo afro amarillo, con gafas de sol y le salen PELOS de la nariz su nombre es… Vovovo. Creo que mejor que te vayas la gente pensara que eres una burda imitación de Bobobo nuestro antiguo héroe:

Vovovo: ¿no se que veis entre mi y ese? No tenemos nada en común

Eso lo dirás tú. Pues que quedan 2 candidatos (se nos hace la lista pequeña): uno de ellos es… ¿Joey Tribbiani? ¿Pero tú no eras un actor de culebrón?

Joey: ya pero como que los días de nuestras vidas, ha sido cancelada, tenía que buscar otro trabajo de actor. Y pensé en esta nueva serie.

Eres muy mal actor y tristemente por esa razón no serás el nuevo héroe de la serie. Solo nos queda un nuevo candidato y es… chicle-man un momento… ¡aquí no está! ¿Dónde estará?

(Se siente una voz desde el cielo): lo siento chicos pero me han comido un triste actor de culebrón que se ha presentado al casting… buscaos otro héroe, yo estoy aquí con Kaio entrenándome, volveré dentro de un año, si os esperáis

¿Cómo vamos a esperarnos? Están rapando el pelo de todo el mundo, dentro de un año no habrá ni una peluca con pelo. Por eso necesitamos un héroe ¡ya! Mmm… tengo que elegir un héroe rápido… el narrador sale a la calle para ver si puede encontrar un héroe (anda esto es narrado a primera persona ejem) y como desesperadamente busco a cualquiera para ser el nuevo héroe, da igual que no sepa luchar primero encontrar un héroe segundo enseñarle luchar. La primera persona que encontró fue un chico de unos 14 años, pelo marrón, camisa y pantalones como lo diría… bien friki (una camisa de son goku para ser más exactos). Cambio de narrar a hablar: mmm… hola señor… ¿quieres ser el héroe de una nueva historia? ¿Salvar el mundo del mal?

?: Pues no la verdad, nunca me ha ido el rollo Marvel… ya sabes: super man, hulk… y los otros tontos de esa pandilla…

No si yo dijo más al estilo… Inuyasha pero el triple de absurdo y sin sentido

?: Okey, eso me apetece mas… pero lo que me apetece el cien por cien es… unos espaguetis con macarrones y de postre… un pollo frito con patatas congeladas, por favor y que sea rapidito que tengo hambre

El narrador fue a avisar el cocinero para que se dé prisa en hacer la comida. El chef contento comenzó a preparar los espaguetis con macarrones. Pero al ser su primer día confundió los espaguetis con sopa y los macarrones con… ordenadores pero claro son confusiones muy normales

Beauty (desde el cielo): no, no es normal confundir esas cosas

¡Los ángeles nos hablan! Ejem… dejando de hacer gilipolleces, mejor que te presente nuevo héroe y dinos cual técnica de combate utilizaras:

?: Mi nombre es Ginka de apellidos.

¿De apellidos…?

Ginka: si mis apellidos son de apellidos ¿bonito?

Emm… bonitos no… son diferentes… seguramente no habrá nadie con esos apellidos:

Ginka: vivo en mi casa y… no se me da bien presentarme… ya me iréis conociendo…

Si, si, pero para de hablar de ti, eres un pesado que solo piensas en ti mismo

Ginka: pero tú me lo has pedido… jooo me vas a hacer llorar… sniff…

Emm… para de memeces sentimentales, ¿Cuál será la técnica de combate que utilizaras?

Ginka: no soy bueno creando ataques

Yo soy yo soy ¡ya vale de hablar sobre ti!

Ginka: ¡que me lo has preguntado tu! ¿Continúo o me has a criticar?

Continua… pero no digas un soy

Ginka: bien, será un reto muy fácil, bien comienzo: no soy… ouch

Te dejo otra oportunidad:

Ginka: no puede ser… que bueno que eres… ¡eres dios en narrador! Bien ahí va: yo no es

Has dicho yo, aja te pille:

Ginka: no dijiste nada de yo…

Mmm… eres bueno y rápido…

Ginka: si rápido como un caballo de cursas y bueno como… el turrón por eso me llaman: cabron, bien pues comienzo: yo no es que sea muy bueno creando ataques ni técnicas, mejor dicho no soy bueno en eso… pero sí que soy bueno copiando las técnicas de los otros… ya se mi técnica será…

Chan chan... de música se siente la típica de estos momentos

Ginka: la técnica del cosplay

¿Técnica del cosplay? ¿Vas a copiar las técnicas del rival?

Ginka: lo adivinaste, bien… ¡vamos a comenzar esta absurda historia, dentro el capitulo 1, os espero!


	2. capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1: ¡NO OS OLVIDEIS DE VUESTRA HEROÍNA FAVORITA! SOY PATCHITA JUNIOR, LA TECNICA DEL PRUKOGI ESTA ME LA COPIO

En un campo lleno de arboles estaba nuestro protagonista Ginka:

Ginka: ¡anda! Que extraño… soy tan rápido que hace un capitulo estaba en la ciudad y a hora en un campo

¡A callar se ha dicho! De pronto llego una nave de color rojo, de ellas salieron dos soldados de los cazadores de pelo. Al cual uno: de ellos tenía una tijera de cortar pelo y el otro: una maquina de cortar pelo.

Cazador de pelo 1: técnica de la tijera: adiosito el pelo

El cazador de pelo numero 1, abrió sus tijeras y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba ginka:

Ginka: je, técnica del cosplay: escudo de Link

Pero en vez de salir un escudo salió un… pene de peluche

Ginka: pero que… ¡cambia esa palabra so guarro!

Emm… repito frase: pero en vez de salir un escudo salió un… osito de peluche

Ginka: eso mejor, técnica absurda: lanzamiento de osito de peluche

Ginka lanzo el peluche al cazador de pelo número 1, pero él con sus tijeras corto el peluche en dos partes, Ginka desesperado grito medio llorando:

Ginka: ¡maldito!¿A hora con quien dormiré?

Cazador de pelo 1: je…

?: Bueno… no tienes al osito de peluche pero me tienes a mí soy igual de suave

De repente salió una bola de pinchos naranja en un disfraz de un osito:

Ginka: ¿eh? ¿Quién eres tú?

?: Mi nombre es… Don patch junior, el hijo de don patch

Cazador de pelo 1: ¿no puede ser… el legendario héroe absurdo don patch es tu padre?

Don patch junior: pues no lo sé… como que soy estúpido

Lo decía mientras se ponía el dedo en la nariz:

Cazador de pelo 1: lo es… lanza la misma aura que su padre

Ginka: no le he visto lanzar nada

Don patch junior: a hora si

Don patch junior lanzo una piedra a la cabeza de Ginka para que le vea tirar algo:

Don patch: ¡yupi lo he encertado!

Ginka: ¡que no soy la basura! Y además las piedras van en el contenidor de color gris

Don patch: bueno… vamos a acabar con ellos antes de seguir hablando

Ginka: vale, técnica del cosplay: Emm… yo esto… solo tengo el escudo de link de técnica… ataca tu don patch

Pero don patch no podía atacar porque estaba cambiando los pañales a su hija Yakkun, al cual se había cagado encima y no paraba de llorar:

Patchita (don patch en chica): hay hija, a hora no puedo que al tener un hijo pierdes totalmente el tiempo libre

Ginkita (ginka disfrazada de chicha): por eso quiero estar soltera porque soy muy joven para un bebe, hasta los 65 nada de una relación seria

Patchita: lo haces bien… a mí, mi ex-marido me dejo al estar preñada de Yakkun

Ginkita: hay hija que tonto era tu marido, a mí personalmente no me caía nada bien era un brusco y un guarro

Patchita: ya lo sé hija… pero en esos tiempos yo era igual que ella ¿no te recuerdas aquel día que te insulte?, a hora me arrepiento mucho

Cazador de pelo 1: ¡¿pero que dices si os acabáis de conocer hoy? ¡Y además sois los dos hombres no mujeres!

Patchita: no me interrumpas

Patchita fue hacia donde quedaba el cazador de pelo 1 y comenzó a pegar-le con todas sus fuerzas:

Patchita: técnica de la madre soltera: ¡hijo eres un impertinente!¡ Toma ostia!

Y así Patchita derroto al cazador de pelo número uno, solo quedaba el número dos al cual se preparo para luchar:

Cazador de pelo 2: técnica de la máquina de rapar: enchufar la arma

El cazador de pelo numero dos busco un enchufe para enchufar su arma porque sin un enchufe no funciona la máquina de rapar y sin ella el combate perdería seguramente:

Cazador de pelo 2: que raro que no hay ningún enchufe en un sitio como este…

Ginka: si es muy raro que no haya ningún enchufe en el campo (por mucho que parezca sarcasmo no lo es… ¡si estaba y todo buscando un enchufe)

Cazador de pelo 2: bueno de igual

En ese momento tiro su arma en el vehículo volador y se preparo a luchar con el cuerpo:

Ginka: este me lo encargo yo, técnica del cosplay: ''escudo'' de link

Y salió como no, la legendaria arma de Ginka su osito de peluche que estaba como nuevo:

Don patch (disfrazado de oso): me has cambiado por un osito de peluche… ¡yo soy más suave que ese osito!

Ginka (disfrazado de bebe): no… que el oso don patch da miedo al nene…

Don patch (oso): ¿queeee? ¡Como puedo dar miedo! Si esto está hecho con un oso de verdad… ¡hasta los ojos son los de verdad!

Don patch comenzó a llorar mientras ginka hacia ya su conocida técnica absurda el lanzamiento del osito de peluche, pero el cazador de pelo número dos consiguió agarrar el osito de peluche y romper-lo por la mitad:

Ginka: mi super-técnica ganada… me rindo… no puedo hacer nada contra el…

Don patch: je… técnica especial patchi: prukogui

Don patch comenzó a bailar el prukogui, (ya sabéis poneos de puntitas y pon la mano en forma de cabeza de toro y comenzaos a moveros hacia un lado al otro) y soltando el grito prukogui:

Don patch: prukogui, prukogui, prukogui

Ginka: ¡que técnica tan poderosa! Ni yo puedo aguantar-la

Ginka cayó mal herido del golpe, mientras el cazador de pelo número 2 no le faltaba poco para ese punto:

Cazador de pelo 2: esa es una técnica absurda que ha pasado por toda la familia don patch… y por los años ha ido mejorando… es imposible ganar-le con esta técnica en la mano…

El cazador de pelo murió. Pasaron 15 minutos hasta que se recupero ginka, don patch le ayudo para que se levantara, y como que tenia agarrada su mano le lanzo hacia un árbol que había en ese campo:

Ginka: ¿pero usted es idiota?

Don patch: lo soy y de los grandes

Ginka: muy bien por admitir la verdad, eres un buen chico (lo decía mientras acariciaba a don patch)

Don patch: gracias seño Ginka ¿Qué clase nos toca hoy?

Ginka: hoy toca la clase de… saber hacer el vago

Don patch: ¡yupi! Esa clase me encanta, porque siempre saco un 10

Ginka: pero ese año te estás espabilando más de lo normal… así que tengo pensado poner-te un 0…

Don patch: ¡no!

Ginka: oye… esa técnica que utilizaste antes… ¿me la podrías enseñar?

Don patch: claro, técnica especial patchi: prukogui

Don patch comenzó a hacer su clásico ataque, mientras Ginka estaba concentrando todas sus fuerzas:

Ginka: técnica especial cosplay: te copio tu técnica

Unas bolas de energía salieron de don patch y fueron hacia donde estaba Ginka, al cual gracias a ella aprendió un nuevo ataque:

Ginka: técnica especial cosplay: prukogui

Don patch: ¿me has copiado mi técnica?, maldito a ahora veras, técnica absurda: el baile de la bailarina

Don patch disfrazado de una bailarina, comenzó a bailar lo mejor que podía:

Ginka (disfrazado de maestro bailarín): lo siento no puedes ir a mi escuela de baile porque… ¡bailas fatal!

Patchita: ¡no puede ser! Y yo que había practicado mucho para este momento…

Ginka: es que en mi obra de teatro musical… no quiero a un tonto que se disfraza de una mujer y se cae mientras baila… QUIERO UNA OBRA CON BUENOS BAILARINES

Las palabras últimas de Ginka se le quedaron al corazón a la pobre Patchita haciendo que no puede volver a bailar para no hacer la pena:

Patchita: y yo que quería salir en el cine… pero al final no me han elegido…

Beauty desde el cielo: ¡¿pero no era una obra de teatro!

Ginka: ¡los muertos no hablan!

Don patch (disfrazado de zombi): los muertos vivientes sí que pueden hablar

Ginka: pero los muertos vivientes, como que están vivos pues ya no son muertos

Don patch: Emm… esto… se nos acaba el tiempo…

Correcto por eso voy a hacer un resumen que no os explicara nada del próximo capítulo.

En el próximo capítulo:

¿Te unes don patch? Pues claro que si ¿Quién será esa extraña?

COMIENZA EL VIAJE ABSURDO, UNA CURSA SIN SENTIDO Y UNA CHICA MISTERIOSA APARECE EN ESCENA, ¿ESTARA EN NUESTRO BANDO O EN EL BANDO CONTRARIO?

Todo eso y más en el próximo capitulo


	3. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2: COMIENZA EL VIAJE ABSURDO, UNA CARRERA SIN SENTIDO Y UNA CHICA MISTERIOSA APARECE EN ESCENA, ¿ESTARA EN NUESTRO BANDO O EN EL BANDO CONTRARIO?

En medio de un platón de televisión, había dos actores grabando:

Ginka: uff… que nervios… vamos a comenzar a grabar ¡y yo no me he preparado el guion!

Don patch: je, eso sí es mala suerte, gracias que yo se me el guion de este capítulo, solamente que el guion que me he estudiado era igual que el del otro día…

Ginka: ¿no has estudiado el guion del capítulo pasado? ¿Numero del capítulo?

Don patch: numero 1… ¡mierda!

Cámara: estamos grabando… esto ha sido emitido por todo el mundo, como es en directo no lo podemos cortar

Y en el capitulo anterior unos malvados cazadores de pelo atacaron a Ginka, al cual sus técnicas no le afectaban para nada, pero gracias a una intervención divina cuyo nombre era Don Patch Junior le salvo y acabo con los 2 cazadores de pelo. Vaya héroe que tenemos que le tiene que salvar una bola de pinchos.

Ginka: ¡oye! Que como era el primer capítulo no he utilizado mi fuerza máxima, porque así la gente no piensa que yo…

¡Cállate! Todo el mundo sabe que no ganas a una mosca. Bien en el campo de flores marrones y arboles rojos

Beauty desde el cielo: ¡¿no sería al revés!

Yo narro como quiero, estaban nuestros dos héroes que habían acabado de vencer a los malvades cazadores de pelo:

Cazador de pelo 1: haber… que no soy malvado… pero es mi faena y me pagan por rapar… ¡Y SI NO TRABAJO QUIEN GANA DINERO PARA CUIDAR A MI FAMILIA! Que tengo 8 hijos que mantener…

¡Yo narro como me da la santa gana! Ejem… ¿sigo?, Ginka preocupado que no quería enfrentarse a esos él solito pregunto a Don Patch junior si podía unirse a el:

Don patch: no se… ¡pero si soy el protagonista de esta historia si!

Ginka: protagonista… lo serás… pero el segundo… el que sale… pero no es tan importante como el primero…

Don patch: pues nada…

Ginka: okey, okey tampoco quiero ser el mas del mundo… ¡quiero tener una vida normal! Odio ser un héroe…

Y así se unió nuestro nuevo amigo don patch, pero a hora habían que decidir como ir a la primera división de los cazadores de pelo:

Ginka: hombre… yo caminando no voy que ma canso…

Don patch: tenemos un vehículo, ese de ahí, ¡hasta hay un arma!

Ginka: hombre… la arma no la utilizaremos… pero el coche volador si mira haber si tiene puesta la llave

Don patch fue a mirar si tenía una llave puesta, y si estaba puesta:

Don patch: ¡Ginka corre ven, antes que estos se despierten!

Ginka corrió hasta que resbalo y cayó al coche volador (que por cierto no tenia techo):

Ginka: ¡corre don patch, corre!¡Que si no, no ganamos la carrera!

Don patch: he de estar preparado… que nervios… ¿y si hago el ridículo en medio de la carrera?

Ginka: tranquilo tu siempre haces el ridículo así que en medio de la carrera harás tonterías seguro.

Patchita (Don patch disfrazado de mujer): ¡huy mira esas guarras participando en la carrera! Creen que nos van a ganar.

Ginkita (Ginka disfrazado de mujer): ahí nena si… ¿y de que se reirán? Si se ríen de nosotras…

Patchita: no nos metemos en problemas Ginkita… que hemos venido a ganar el premio para poder cuidar a Yakkun y no acabar en la cárcel.

Ginkita: tienes razón amiga, mejor que me tranquilice… ¡malditas veréis lo que es bueno!¡Morid! ¿Ves? Ya estoy más tranquila.

Presentador: 3, 2 y… 86, ¡ya!

Todo los participantes comenzaron a correr para ganar, en primera posición iban las guarras y en segunda posición Ginkita y Patchita. Ginkita siguiendo en su estado de tranquila tira un plátano a las de delante, haciendo que se estrellen en la pared y explota su coche, matando de paso el numero 3 y numero 4. Solamente quedaban 3 números e iban de esta siguiente manera: Patchita y Ginkita primeras, Moco-man y Vovovo segundos y tercero Sonic que iba corriendo. Sonic adelanto a Vovovo y su compañero moco. De mientras en el coche de nuestras heroínas:

Ginkita: ¡dios va tan rápido que se me va el maquillaje!

Patchita: ¡da igual! Tenemos que ganar el premio para poder comprar comida a mi querida Yakkun, hijita… ganare por ti

Ginkita: se nota que quieres mucho a tu hijo Patchita, eres una madre estupenda. Yo no lo podría ser…

De pronto el disfraz de Ginka se fue volando, haciendo que volviera a ser un chico:

Patchita: ¡un pervertido en mi coche!¡Socorro!

Ginka: don patch… ¡nos estamos pasando de esta tontería! Quítate la peluca

Y Ginka comenzó a intentar quitar-le la peluca a Don patch:

Patchita: ¡pervertido!¡Quítate encima de mí!

Ginka: Don patch… ¡nos mira todo el mundo! Piensan que soy un pervertido de verdad y… mejor que me quita de encima tuyo ejem… parece otra cosa…

Ginka se aparto de Don patch que seguía siendo su otro yo mujer, para intentar que volviera otra vez normal intento hacerle de todo, hasta enseñarle mujeres que estaban buenas, pero solamente comentaba que llevaban muy buena ropa.

Pero mientras estos hacían de la suya, la carrera estaba a punto de acabar y había un empate con el coche de nuestros locos con Sonic que iba más rápido por momento. Cuando cruzaron la línea de salida se hecho una foto para ver quién era el ganador. En la foto no se veía ningún coche… solamente la meta de salida:

Presentador: como que iban tan rápido al echar la foto ya no estaban, así que todos los que han sobrevivido (porque han muerto muchas personas) han quedado empatados

Patchita y Ginkita (si se ha vuelto a disfrazar): ¡bieeeennn!

Presentador: pero como sois mucho… no hay premio

Patchita: y yo que había venido a la cursa por el premio… mi hijo tendrá que comer otra vez neumáticos

Ginkita: ¿y no es más barato un vaso de leche?

Lejos de ahí, en un pueblo más bien pequeño había un grupo de cazadores de pelo que había rapado ya ha todo el mundo, menos a una joven de pelo largo rosado, todos los cazadores de pelo fueron hacia ella, extrañamente sonrió:

Cazador de pelo 342: je, solo quedas tu pequeñita

?: ¿Crees que me vas a rapar?, Técnica especial del clima: congelación de invierno

En un instante todo comenzó a nevar y todos aquellos cazadores de pelo se congelaron, ¡y mira que estamos en Agosto! La chica misteriosa se fue del pueblo lentamente, con su sonrisa malvada en los labios.

En el capitulo siguiente:

¡Accidente de coche! ¿Hey que hacen tantos cazadores de pelo congelados?, ¡la chica misteriosa aparece otra vez en escena y se identifica!

CAP.3: MAILEN LA CHICA DE LA TECNICA CLIMATICA, ¡UNA BATALLA DE DOS CONTRA UNA! ¿QUIEN GANARA?

Ginka: ¡y nosotros seguiremos con las tonterías!


	4. Capitulo 3

CAP.3: MAILEN LA CHICA DE LA TECNICA CLIMATICA, ¡UNA BATALLA DE DOS CONTRA UNA! ¿QUIEN GANARA?

En un castillo muy lejano:

Cazador de pelo 1: je, voy a matar a esta princesa si nadie la salva

Ginkita: socorro, me van a matar…

De pronto salió un caballero muy poderoso:

Don patch: soy don patch, el pirata

He dicho que eres un caballero:

Don patch: pero el nene quiere ser pirata…

Pues lo que tú quieras el pirata ataco al cazador de pelo numero 1 y 2 con su super ataques y acabo con ellos, más o menos es lo que ha pasado en los últimos dos capítulos ¿no?

Nuestros ''amigos'' iban por el conocido campo que siempre hablo hacia el primer pueblo que visitaran, seguían en el coche volador pero se notaba que el conductor (Don patch) no tenía ni idea de cómo pilotar o conducir (¿cuál es el verbo correcto para un coche volador?) esa nave coche volador ya que el coche nave volador hacia zigzag por el camino

Ginka: ¿pero tú te has sacado el carnet de conducir? ¿O para esto se necesita el de pilotar?

Don patch: claro que no esto hasta una hormiga sabría pilotarla

Ginka: pues tú eres más idiota que esa super hormiga… ¡porque nos estamos estrellando en un árbol!

Don patch: ¡si nos estrellamos y es una estrella fugaz yo pido un deseo!

Ginka: ¡estrellar no es eso! ¡Es chocar! Ya sabes… explosión… catapum…

Y si… se estrellaron contra ese árbol ya que Ginka entretuvo a Don patch que era un buen conductor:

Ginka: ¡eso es mentira! ¡No ves que no tenía carnet!

Je como si tú lo supieras ¿Qué carnet se necesita para conducir un coche nave volador?:

Ginka: ¡si tu tampoco lo sabes!

Don patch: el carnet de navegar, porque es un coche nave volador submarino

¿Ves? Don patch sabe de qué habla… se nota que es un buen conductor, ¡por culpa tuya le quitaran el carnet! Se nota que tienes envidia al protagonista de la serie:

Ginka: ¿pero el prota no era yo?

¡Claro que no! Es don patch. ¡Un momento al lado del árbol que os habéis estampado ahí el pueblo que buscabais! (Así no tengo que narrar tanto):

_Ginka: ¡anda! Vamos rápido he sentido que los cazadores de pelo han llegado al pueblo, a ver_ si podemos salvar a alguien

Don patch: hay… no… estoy cansado voy a dormirme, espérame en el pueblo después de matar a los cazadores esos…

Ginka: y una mierda tu vienes conmigo

Ginka arrastro a nuestro héroe Don patch hacia el pueblo:

Ginka: y sigues con que Don patch es el héroe…

Llegaron a una calle bien amplia, ¿y sabéis lo que encontraron? A un montón de cazadores de pelo congelados, correcto eran los del capítulo anterior. Ginka y Don patch junior se acercaron a ellos:

Ginka: que ser tan poderoso podría acabar con ellos de esta manera…

Don patch: pues… nuestro amigo Mocoman el héroe infantil.

Ginka: ¿hablas sobre aquel moco humano que participo en el casting para ser el héroe de la historia y en la carrera aquella?

Don patch: correcto, ¡me gustaría ser como él! Es tan guapo…

Ginka: ¿ves a un moco atractivo? Que gustos más raro que tienes… pero no creo que sea el… si ves el utiliza la técnica del moco… y en la técnica del moco no se puede congelar a todo un ejército… si envolverlos de mocos… pero no congelarlos…

Don patch: je, si no es Moco-man será… Don patch junior

Ginka: ¡y una mierda vas a ser tu! Todo el rato has estado conmigo y si fuera antes de conocerte ya estarían descongelados porque con el calor que hace... quien haya sido me gustaría copiarle su técnica…

Don patch: ¡eres un copión! Me copiaste a mí la técnica y a hora se lo vas a copiar a ese individuo

Ginka: hombre porque esa es mi técnica de combate… aparte de la técnica de combate absurda…

Don patch: ¡seño, mi compi Ginka me ha copiado suspéndele el examen!

Ginka (disfrazado de maestra): así que ese insolente te ha copiado…

Don patch: espera un momento… déjame decirte una cosa… ¡NO PUEDES SER DOS PERSONAJES DIFERENTE! ¿Quién eres el alumno copión o la maestra?

Ginka: es que si no, no podemos hacer nada más lejos que de dos personajes…

Don patch: tienes razón… necesitamos otro compi absurdo…

¿Puedo ser yo?

Don patch: tu eres el narrador lo siento ya sabes no se puede más de dos personajes…

Jooo… pero seguimos con la historia (que si no la tontería lo alarga todo). De pronto una sombra maligna salió detrás de Ginka y Don patch junior. Pero ellos sin enterar-se dé nada siguieron caminando hasta que esa sombra maligna les empujara al suelo:

Don patch: jajaja, nos hemos resbalado los dos al mismo tiempo, que curioso

Ginka: no es eso, nos ha empujado alguien… he sentido su mano en mi espalda… y era tan suave…. Dicen que las personas con manos suaves son más guapas…

Don patch: a Ginka le gusta la desconocida, a Ginka le gusta la desconocida

Ginka: ¡no es verdad!

Ginka se puso rojo por lo que dijo Don patch. La extraña se quedo bastante… extrañada al ver ese dúo tan… extraños:

?: Sí que son extraños estos dos…

Ginka: y tiene una voz tan hermosa…

Don patch: ¡tú, enemiga! ¡Preséntate!

?: Mi nombre es Mailen y soy la que ha acabado con esos cazadores de pelo.

Ginka (todo rojo): pues… yo… soy… Don patch junior

Don patch: ¡oye que ese es mi nombre! Lo siento pero está mal de la cabeza, yo soy Don patch junior y el es Ginka

Ginka: ¡pero no digas que soy loco que se lo cree!

Mailen: sois unos individuos de lo más extraños…

Ginkita: ah, y nosotras somos Patchita ella y Ginkita yo

Mailen: ¡si se han vuelto tías!

Patchita: creo que seremos muy buenas amigas, ¿a que si?

Mailen: estos individuos… ¡me encanta son de lo más divertidos!

Correcto ella tampoco está muy bien de la cabeza:

Mailen: oye tu… ¡¿quieres morir?

Ginkita: huy… que ropa más antigua llevas… ¡eso no está de moda! Lo que está de moda es…

Ginka y Don patch se disfrazaron de romanos, don patch era un soldado romano y Ginka era Cesar:

Ginka: soy Cesar… ¡el encantador de perros!

Don patch: ¡tú, te retamos a un combate! Si pierdes te unes a nosotros y si perdemos… nosotros nos unimos a ti

Mailen: ¡si las dos cosas acaban igual! Pero acepto, no me vendrá mal unos ayudantes en el futuro por muy estúpidos que sean

Lejos de ahí en la división Z de los cazadores de pelo, el jefe estaba sentado en una silla mirando las telarañas de esa división (ya que hace mucho que no viene la señora de la limpieza ¿habrá muerto?) Era un perro, concretamente un Yorshike Terrier con una ametralladora cogida con una cuerda por la espalda, la cuerda pasaba del hombre izquierdo hasta al lado de la barriga hacia la derecha, su nombre era Laki, en la mesa tenía 4 fotos en cada una había tres personajes bastantes conocidos: Ginka, Don patch, Mailen y Moco-man. Que eran los que han atacado a los cazadores de pelo:

Laki: os espero héroes y cuando lleguéis… ¡comeremos todos tartita de chocolate!

En el próximo episodio:

Ginka: Esto es un combate de los buenos esa Mailen sabe luchar muy bien

Don patch: ¡Nadie puede ganar a los romanos! Y menos a un encantador de perros

Mailen: A estos absurdos le voy a enseñar lo que es luchar de verdad, palabrita de Mailen

CAP. 4: ¡LA TECNICA CLIMATICA ES MUY PODEROSA! TONTERIA VS. CLIMA ¿QUE ES MAS PODEROSO? YO DIJO QUE EL TE CON CHOCOLATE

Mailen: espero que veáis este gran combate, no os lo perdáis para nada


End file.
